In the dark of the night
by witchgal
Summary: They've survived so far everything that's been thrown at them but when a new villan appears the outcome is bleak. This is not someone Yami can defeat on his own. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! TEAXYAMI,JOEYXMAI TRISTAN/SERENITY YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!READXREVIEW!PLS
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Many you might remember me, It's me WITCHGAL!! So I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh re-runs with my younger cousin, it inspired me to write another Yu-gi-oh fanfic. Don't worry the spelling and vocabulary is much better than my first fanfic. HEHE. _**

**_Full Summery: They've survived so far everything that's been thrown at them but when a new villan appears the outcome is bleak. This is not someone Yami can defeat on his own. But as everyone around him faces their own deamons Yami's only beginning to face his own darkness. But just when he thinks he's winning a shocking discovery causes everything to fall around him. What's Tea got to do with his past? What does Dartz really want? It all comes down to the dark of the night._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own YU-GI-OH 'cause if I did Bakura would be my bodyguard and Yami/Atem would be mine! (laughs evilly in the background)._**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT AT THE END!_**

* * *

**In The Dark Of The Night.**

_Chapter 1_

Marik Ishtar wandered through the park, he felt oddly at peace, but something was worrying him, it was too peaceful. He stared at his golden Millennium rod. Its dull golden eye stared right back at him. Normally it would glow and it would be like a signal to protect the Pharaoh. _Yami hasn't recovered all his memories, how long will that be? How will he be at peace?_

He wandered towards the park. It faced the large Domino city, true it wasn't like Egypt, his beloved country but it was ok. It had long streets for him to go on his motorcycle. He stared at the grey sky; it looked unwelcoming and scary. "A bad omen." He muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the presence of someone. Snapping them open he saw a man in a dark cloak with long turquoise hair facing the sky. Marik watched with sudden interest as the man lifted his arm up. Marik's insides grew cold. He looked at his Millennium rod; it was glowing! _Shit! Now what?_

The man caught glance of the glowing rod and his light eyes blazed brightly. "The Pharaoh lives?" _Double shit! _"You don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory." He pointed to Marik and a large bolt of lightening shot at Marik, he didn't have time to move, it struck him sending him and the bench into some thorn bushes. "My name is Dartz. Give me your rod." _This is getting old._

"Bite me." An expression he had learnt from Joey Wheeler, one of the Pharaoh's friends.

"Very well. The Shadow Realms awaits for you." Marik lifted up his rod and allowed it to glow brightly. _Get me out of here! _He vanished leaving a very angry Dartz.

"Now it begins." He whispered. He brushed away one of his turquoise bangs and teleported away.

--

"I am seriously gonna whack their heads together." Tea Gardner huffed as she tapped her ails on her desk. She was watching Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor duel. Both were shouting that they were gonna win. "Guys can you hurry up?" Joey glared at her before returning to their game. She let out a sigh and turned her attention outside.

"Looks like a storm's brewing." Tea looked towards Duke Devilin. His sharp green eyes eyeing the dark clouds that had strolled in. "Better be careful when it hits." Tea nodded slowly.

"Who's winning?" Tea asked shaking off the weird atmosphere that surrounded her and Duke.

"I don't watch them when they play. I prefer playing my own game." Tea nodded. Duke was famous for winning the Dungeons Dice Monsters; he preferred that to duelling, he was more of a gambler than a duellist. "Where are Yugi and Yami? They're the first here." Tea looked towards the school clock. It was break time and no sign of the two Mutou brothers.

"I'm sure they're duelling someone and lost track of time. I'll see if they're downstairs." Duke nodded and watched as Tea hurried out of the classroom. Just as she approached the shoe locker room, she could see the heavy droplets of rain pouring hard on the school grounds. "YAMI! YUGI!" She cried over the hard rain.

She frowned; they hadn't been this late before. She hesitated wondering if she should leave school grounds to search for them. _They're probably duelling Kaiba again. But what if they're not? _She let out a frustrated sigh and went back upstairs. "No sign of them."

"Don't worry Tea, if they were in greater danger we'd know about it." Duke said sitting in his place behind her. Ever since Battle City and the time they were in Noah's virtual world Duke and Tea had grown quite close but not that close, more like brother and sister. He casted another glance at Tea, she looked worried. _She's always worried about all of us. _As the final break bell rang every one resumed their places except for two empty chairs. _Where the hell can they be? _

"Hey! Duke. Pass this to Tea." The boy behind him said poking his shoulder. Duke took the note from his hand and read it. _Another love letter, don't they give up? But then again she should date someone...nah. _He kept the note and decided to give it to Tea at the end of the day.

--

"Are you sure about this?" Yami Mutou's deep voice echoed throughout Solomon Mutou's game shop. A woman veiled in a creamy Egyptian style dress nodded. "How long have we got?"

"He's power is growing stronger. Everyday it grows. And everyday someone's soul is taken to the Shadow Realms." The woman replied her Egyptian accent was very strong.

"So you want me to team up with the dorks to help fight the bad guy who's planning on taking over the world?" A harsh voice cut in.

"Kaiba! This is no laughing matter!" Yami snapped. "What is his name?" Ishizu looked away for a second.

"He calls himself Dartz. Don't be fooled by him." Ishizu's attention was brought to the window, a large bolt of lightening lite up the dark sky. "His presence is strong, you won't miss the dark aura around him."

"Another 'Hocus Pocus' trick. Don't these losers ever change the record?" Kaiba's voice said sharply. Yugi stared at Yami then at Kaiba.

"Sorry that saving the world is more important." Yami said angrily. Yugi winced at his anger. Kaiba's icy blue eyes fixed on Yami's dark crimson ones. _This is the only place he will meet us with these guys around and the old rivalry sparks up again. Don't they ever get bored? After everything we've gone through he still doesn't believe that maybe magic does exist, where's Mokuba when you need him?_

"How come they can't do it?" He getured towards Ishizu. "I've got a company to run." Kaiba snorted. "You feel as if you need to save everyone, but what if they don't want your help?" Yami bit his tongue. He had never thought of that, but never the less he'd help fight and save the world once more. _I might remember more about my past._

"Pharaoh, Dartz is a dangerous man. He will challenge you to a duel but if you lose it then your soul is his prisoner." Ishizu's voice said calmly but sternly. She acted like a peace treaty between the two males. "If he learns of your existence then he will hunt down everyone you hold dear."

Yami nodded. "I understand." Yugi shook his head. _Always with the chivalry act, any girl will go weak at the knees at the sight of him! Speaking of girls I wonder how Tea and the others' are doing?_

"Loser." Kaiba muttered Yugi glared at him. Yami was deep in thought when Marik came rushing in the room knocking over glasses of water in the process. He looked like he had been in a fight, his white shirt was torn and small cuts were on his tanned arms.

"Sister!" He cried out. His Millennium rod was glowing. "It's happened. He knows. I'm sorry sister. I was in the park when it happened, without the rod I'd be in the Realms. He's strong sister." The whole room went silent. Then without warning Yami and Kaiba got up and raced outside. They were drenched before they had a chance to get into Kaiba's car. Yugi soon followed him with his deck.

"Kaiba corp. NOW!" Kaiba yelled to Rowland, his driver. "Hurry!" Yami realised what Kaiba was doing, he was making sure that Mokuba was safe. _What about the others? If Dartz hasn't found out about them yet we're probably safe._

--

"Tea! Come on, they're not coming in today." Tristan said when he saw Tea head for the stairs.

"Come on Tea, it's lunch time!" Joey's American accent could've been heard for miles. "Food is calling for us." Tea let out a defeated sigh and followed her friends to the cafeteria. _They are right but I can't help but worry. _As they sat down Tea felt very weird. "What's da matter?" Joey said scoffing down a cheeseburger.

"Nothing. Don't worry. Just a bit distracted." She replied taking a spoonful of her yoghurt. A loud rumble made Tea catch Duke's eye. _Calm down, it's just a little bit of thunder. That never hurt anyone…right?_

"Oh man! How am I gonna get home in this rain?" Tristan moaned. "Anyone feel like riding on the death trap?" Everyone stared at Tristan like he had gone mad. "I was being sarcastic." A sudden rumble made Tea get up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the thunderstorm." Her cerulean blue eyes drifted to the window. _I hope you guys are ok, Tea! Calm down! It's just a thunderstorm and it's been only a day, you can check up on them afterwards. _"Guys…I'm going to take a breath of fresh air. I don't feel so good." The guys nodded and let Tea leave the table. One her way downstairs she bumped into Ryou Bakura. "Hey Ryou!"

"Tea! Do you know where Yami and Yugi are?" Ryou asked in his British voice. Tea shook her head.

"No. They've not been in school all day." Tea replied. "Hey…where are you going?" Ryou looked at Tea for a second.

"Just for a walk. Wanna come with me?" Tea smiled at him and followed him outside. The rain hadn't calm down. It was coming down heavier now than this morning. Something glowing coming from Ryou's caught Tea's eye.

"Ryou…you're…euh…glowing." Ryou followed Tea's pointed finger to his chest, carefully he lifted his Millennium out from his school shirt and froze when he saw it glowing.

"Yami." They said together. They didn't care about the rain anymore. They raced down school steps and rushed to the Game Shop, just as Yami and Yugi arrived at school.

"Mr Mutou! Mr Mutou!" Tea yelled banging on the door. No answer. "There isn't anyone home. Now what?" She blinked as the heavy rain soaked into her. Her hair hung limp from her head. Her pink coat was turning transparent and her dark blue skirt was clinging to her. Ryou's clothes clung to him and his white hair was plastered on his face.

"I dunno but my item is glowing like crazy." Ryou said. A flash of light erupted in the dark sky; Ryou suddenly fell to the ground clutching his head tightly. "ARGH!"

"Ryou! What's wrong?" She asked bending down to him. She suddenly noticed that this wasn't the friendly Ryou this was Bakura! "What's going on?"

"Move. Now!" He pushed Tea to the side just as something sharp came their way. "_He_ is what's going on." Tea followed his gaze and saw a man in a dark hooded cloak standing across the road.

"Who is he?" Tea whispered staring at the cloaked man.

"Dartz. Stay back!" The man attacked again. They dodged it again. Dartz walked over to them. Tea could see something glow on his forehead.

"Bakura, the Royal Thief and who is your companion?" Tea edged herself further away from Dartz.

"Tea Gardner." She said fiercely. "Yami isn't here!" She said. Bakura slapped his head. _Fool!_

"Fool!" Dartz cackled evilly.

"Thank you. Has he managed to separate himself from his host's body?" Tea swallowed hard. "I need to know."

"Yes. Now he's double trouble for you!" Dartz smirked.

"A reward, here." Tea braced herself for the incoming beam of green light. It struck her arm, knocking her off her feet. She hit her head on the wet pavement knocking her out.

"Tea!" Bakura said, he rushed and yanked her arm to look at it. It was red hot to touch, he took off her pink jacket and noticed that a hole had been burnt on the white sleeve. Ripping off half of the sleeve he gasped when he saw a green glowing seal burning brightly on her skin. It was the seal of Orichalcos. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. But when she will hear the lies the Pharaoh will tell her it glows brightly and burns her soul away. I'm pretty sure that won't be long." Dartz hissed. He sent another bolt of lightening making Bakura quickly grab Tea and leap out of the way; he skidded on a puddle and grazed his arm against the concrete. "Please stay still I'm trying to kill you."

Tea opened her eyes, she felt nervous to find herself on the ground, Bakura's arms round her. "Bakura?" Then a sharp wince came to her. "My arm!" Bakura face was grim.

"Just stay put." He said. "I don't feel like dying today." Dartz clenched his fists. "Millennium ring!" His Millennium item glowed brightly and acted as a shield. "Tea! Find cover!" Tea looked at him worriedly. "I'll be fine."

Tea left the shield and ran towards the Game Shops' door. "Bold words. Enjoy this." He sent a large bolt of blue lightening at Bakura; he flew backwards into the wall. Tea screamed and rushed to him forgetting to stay put. "Now for the wench." Tea screamed as he raised his hand up.

"I told you to move!" Bakura said shielding them both from the lightening. "Damnit his power is strong. I want you to run this time and find Yami." Tea hesitated. "I can deal with this. NOW GO!" He shoved the girl away from the shield. Tea got up and slowly backed away until she heard Bakura give out his maniac laugh. "Got anything better?"

"Glad you asked." Everything moved slowly, the bolt of lightening went through Bakura; he slumped on to his knees before landing on his stomach. Dartz floated near the white haired boy, lifted his Millennium item from his neck, only to find himself being tackled onto the ground. "WENCH!" Tea found herself flipping in the air landing on her back. She braced herself for attack but found a large shadow blocking her path.

_Dark Magician…that's Yami's card… wait a minute…_Tea stood up and smiled when she saw that Yami and the rest of the gang rushing to them. Yami's duel disk glowing brightly. "Tea!" Yugi yelled rushed to her. "Are you hurt?" Tea hugged him tightly she was so glad to see him.

"Ryou and I came looking for you. His puzzle was glowing, then when we got here, Bakura came forth…then he appeared and…my arm!" She showed him the now dimmed seal on her arm. "Dartz did it! Then he attacked Bakura…" She cradled Bakura's head on her lap. "He's breathing."

"Tea, you're bleeding." Tristan said rushing next to Tea. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." He got Bakura up and took him to where a white stretched limo was. Tea tried to get up but fell down to the ground, she winced in agony as she clutched her ankle.

"My ankle!" She said through gritted teeth. "Yugi watch out!" Tea grabbed Yugi's blue jacket and yanked him out of the way. Dartz liked to play dirty it seemed.

"You're not dead yet?" He hissed. He gripped his hand and Tea clutched her arm in agony. The seal was burning bright green again, burning into her skin.

"Tea!" Yugi said jumping up. "Yami do something!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment." He yelled back. "Dark Magician!" A beam of purple light covered the scene. Dartz was pushed backwards.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but this fight has grown to bore me. This won't be the last time we meet, next time we shall duel and I shall win." Dartz glowed green. Yami stared at him coldly. Meanwhile Yugi and Tristan had helped Tea into the white limo she fainted the moment she sat down. Yami returned to the limo and stared at Tea and Bakura.

"Are they ok?" Yugi nodded. "Hn." Yugi was a bit alarmed that his other side wasn't alarmed for them. "Rowland take us back to Kaiba corp."

"Yes sir." Yugi stared at Tea and her glowing arm. It was dimming but Yugi felt weird being near it. His soft violet eyes stared at Bakura. _Well he was nice protecting Tea. Maybe Ryou's rubbing off him, but what about Yami? I haven't seen him act like this in a while. Shame I can't read his mind anymore. Then I could know what he was thinking and he might share some light on the situation at hand, I mean some guy named Dartz shows up and attacks Marik then Bakura and Tea. Marik and Bakura I can understand but Tea? What has she ever done?_

"That was a close one wasn't it Yugi?" Tristan said placing his hands around him, he was the one that guessed that Tea had gone off looking for Yugi; he was also the one that suggested they go to the Game Shop. "Man it's cold here."

Yugi chuckled and quickly eyed Yami who seemed to be at the edge of his seat, he looked uncomfortable. "Yea'." He said to his friend. _You're hiding something and I'm going to find out!_

* * *

**_So how was that? Newcomer reviews read my first YU-GI-OH fanfic and tell me if this one is better. HAHA. _**

**_WITCHGAL ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again. So here's the deal with me. Wait a week for an update but...get two chapters during it. Well really it depends on school work. So once again don't forget to review!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! If i did Bakura would be my personal bodyguard and Yami/Atem would be mine sadly he isn't. **

* * *

In The Dark Of The Night.

_Chapter 2_

"So let me get dis straight, sum' guy has just turned up and attacked dem?" Joey said roughly. Joey, Duke, Tristan, Yami, Kaiba, Ishizu and Odion were downstairs explaining things about Dartz over and over again. Yugi, Mokuba, Solomon, Marik, Tristan and Serenity were upstairs watching Tea and Bakura. They hadn't woken up in the past few days. They were now residing in the Kaiba mansion just to be careful much to Kaiba's anger.

"Yes." Ishizu said gently. "I fear he's going to rebuild his _Doma_ organisation and resurrect a monster that was deemed to be a myth. In order to bring back this monster he steals innocent people's souls."

"Ad the seal on Tea's arm?" Duke said, he had touched it once but it burnt his finger the moment he touched the seal.

"That is Dartz's secret weapon. It is called an Orichalcos seal. It can be used in a duel so be careful. It an also be used as an attack." Odion explained. "I have seen it work and it is not pretty."

"So what ahs it done to Tea and Bakura?" Duke responded. Odion let out a sigh.

"I have three theories, one they are under the spell of the Orichalcos seal, two their souls have been taken to be fed to Dartz's monster or third they're in a deep sleep resting." Everyone wished it were the third theory.

"Hn, sounds like a bunch of nonsense if you ask me." Kaiba's cold voice cutting through, he shifted his position and got up. "Amateurs." He muttered leaving the room. He went upstairs to check up on his brother. He found him lying next to Tea. Mokuba lifted his head up and rubbed his dark brown eyes.

"Brother? What time is it?" He said yawning. He looked back at Tea, he liked Tea a lot, she had saved him from Dark Marik's clutches, she had encouraged him when his brother couldn't and now to see her lying here made him feel very sad.

"Time for you to go to bed." He replied, his tone softer than before. He picked Mokuba up from the bed and carried him to his room. He let his brother settle down then sat on the edge of his bed.

"Brother…Tea…she's going to be ok, right?" Mokuba said his eyes filled with immense worry, Kaiba began to wonder if his little brother had a small crush on the female the way he worried about her.

"Yes. All we need now is the lab to get back to us." Kaiba ruffled his brother's hair gently. "But she'll be fine."

"I want to be there when she wakes up!" _My brother has a crush on Gardner how sweet._

"I'll come and get you the moment she wakes up. Those dweebs are giving me a headache with their senseless babble." Kaiba said getting up turning off Mokuba's bedside lamp. "Goodnight."

"Night Seto."

--

Seto sat and stared at the sleeping female. Something was wrong. Nobody had slept like this without moving a bit. _She hasn't moved since we put her in the goddamn bed! Bakura kept us all awake with his tossing and turning. Wake up! For Christ sake Tea wake up!_

"It burns…" A soft voice mumbled. Seto's eyes snapped open. Tea was still fast asleep, no surprise there. But her face was screwed up in pain. She let out another moan, her body suddenly jerked forward then fell back into the pillows. "Yugi…it's burning…please…make it stop…" Seto placed a hand on the girls' forehead. It was red hot. He got up and marched into Bakura's room where Solomon was cleaning Bakura's head wound again, Tristan was behind him watching Bakura like he'd suddenly jump up and kill them all. Yugi and Serenity were staring at Bakura calmly.

"Get in here." He ordered. They didn't need telling twice. Serenity and Yugi stayed with Bakura while the others' hurried into Tea's room. She was tossing and turning, beads of sweat trickled down her face. The bed felt damp with it. "She's gotten worse."

"Tea. Tea you need to wake up!" Tristan said gently tapping Tea's cheek. "She burning up, Gramps what can you do?"

"Humm, We must wait until the fever breaks." Solomon said touching Tea's burning face.

"You mean this is just the beginning?" Tristan panicked. "Check her arm!" Seto nodded and pulled out her arms. The Orichalcos seal was glowing brightly. "It's the seal!"

"Well done genius and what do you suggest we do?" Seto said sarcastically. Tristan glared at him.

"Save her." He replied. He ran out of the room within minutes he came back with a small bowl of water. He grabbed a cloth from her bedside wet the cloth and placed it on her forehead. "She needs antibiotics!" Solomon nodded and went to get some.

"Shall I alert the others?" Seto said sounding aloof. Tristan ignored him and continued to re-wet the cloth. Seto left the room. Tristan held onto Tea's hand.

"It burns…it burns…he's burning…" Tea mumbled painfully. Tristan pressed Tea's hand next to his cool cheek.

"Come on Tea." He muttered.

Seto and Solomon came back with Yugi and some antibiotics. Yugi rushed to the to her side of Tea's bed. "What's happened?" He demanded.

"She's in pain and she likes to ramble." Seto said in a sarcastic way. This got him many death glares.

"She keeps saying 'it burns' but I'm guessing it's the fever." Tristan said gently. Yugi banged his fist on the four-poster bed's pole.

"I feel so weak! Here she is in so much pain and I can't do a thing to help her!" He yelled. After the antibiotics cooled down the temperature Seto promised he'd look after the girl under threat that if he did so much as lay a finger on the girl he'd be dead. It was early in the morning when Seto noticed something was wrong. He had dozed off a bit and woken up to notice that Tea's skin had turned deathly pale.

"Wake up!" He yelled. "TEA!" He checked her pulse. Sure there was a pulse but it was faint. "MUTOU!" He yelled. He picked Tea up bridal style and banged on their door. "YUGI!"

The tri-coloured haired boy opened the door, rubbing his eyes in the process. "Seto it's 3am in the morning." He whined. Seto ignored his comment and barged into his room, he placed Tea on Yugi's now empty bed and strode to where Yami was sleeping.

"Get up geek." He hissed. Yami didn't move. Seto didn't have time for games. _She may be dieing! GET THE HELL UP YAMI!_ "GET THE HELL UP!" He roared. Yugi hook his head and went inside the bathroom. Yami stirred a bit until Seto grabbed the male up by the neck. "GET UP!" Yami's dark eyes snapped open and glared at Seto, he hated having his sleep disrupted. Especially by Seto Kaiba.

"What?" He demanded blinking. The sudden light made his eyes grow itchy and tired. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Her!" He snarled pointing to Tea. Yami followed his finger. Tea was shivering and her face was screwed up in pain. "You. Save. Her. Now." He said grinding his teeth.

Yami walked to Tea's side. He touched her cheek it was getting colder. Her arm was glowing pretty bright. "It's feeding off her energy. We need the Millennium items to at least create some sort of protection on it."

"Find another way." Seto growled. _I'm not going to let Mokuba down because Yami here doesn't want to play the hero. What is wrong with him?_

"_That_ is the only way." Yami snarled. He pushed back a lock of Tea's damp brown hair. "We don't have to have all of the items just enough." Yami took off his Millennium puzzle. "You might as well wake up Ishizu and Marik." Just as Seto left the room, Tea opened her eyes.

"Y-Yami?" She croaked. Yami stared at her amazed that she was awake. "I-I-I'm sorry…" She smiled feebly. "For putting you all in danger…" Her voice grew fainter and Yami's eyes widened as he realised what was going on.

"TEA! NO!" She coughed, shuddered and fell back. "TEA!" Yami held out his Millennium puzzle and pressed it on her. "PLEASE SAVE HER!" Everyone had by now rushed back in the room; Solomon was trying to keep Mokuba away from the room. "Do something!" He roared at Ishizu and Marik. They joined their Millennium items with the Millennium puzzle. It glowed brightly blinding them for a second. Tea's seal seemed to dim down and then settle onto her skin. Colour rushed back through her veins. She shuddered with life.

"Is she ok?" Mokuba said nearly crying, he was trying to get into Yami's room only Solomon blocked him. "TELL ME!" Solomon patted the poor kids hair.

"She'll be fine. But she'll want to see you in bed." Solomon said gently, he too was tired; Seto Kaiba a former kidnapper yelling the house down asking for help had waked him up. Solomon escorted the young boy to bed before going to his own room.

--

Tea opened one eye then another. She felt very weird. She had been having terrible dreams in which she was surrounded by flames. She remembered seeing the Orichalcos seal glowing brightly then that was it. Then another memory came to her, she and Bakura defending themselves against the latest psycho, Dartz.

"Yugi…?" She whispered when she noticed a mass of tri-coloured hair on her lap. She slipped her fingers away from Yugi's hand and wandered out of the bed. She examined what she was wearing, a clingy short summer nightgown. _Who changed me? Wait what am I doing in the Kaiba mansion? _She slowly crept out of the room and made her way downstairs. She heard some voice coming from what seemed to be the kitchen. She noticed how Kaiba like to furnish his home; everything was modern and high-Tec.

"So what your saying is that Tea is going to die?" _Yami? What's going on?_ She hid herself behind a small coat closet.

"No. But you have to tell her the truth. She won't stand being lied to." _What is going on? What's Ishizu got to do with this?_

"She'll hate me for the rest of my life if I tell her."

"Better than being lied to. She'll be angry and confused but it's better than being hurt and not being able to trust people again." Tea heard a sudden movement and from the keyhole she saw Ishizu very close to Yami. _I'm not jealous of this? I can't be. This is stupid._

"I'm not going to tell her."

"Hn." Tea sat down by the coats, she felt very weird. "So what happens if the past repeats itself? _Again_?"

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know." Tea rested her head on her arms that were resting on her knees.

"Atem." _Atem? Yami's really called Atem?_ "Do you love this girl?" _What was that?_

"No. I care for her but as a friend." _That hurts. Why though? OW! _Tea clutched her arm; she began rocking forwards and backwards. Staggering up Tea slipped out of the closet and rushed upstairs to her room.

"Look I don't love Tea is that way Seto! God you're so embarrassing sometimes!" Mokuba's voice was heard coming from his room. _What the hell is wrong with my arm? It's burning like crazy._

"_**Does it really?" **_Tea looked around her. _**"No you're not going mad, want me to rid you of that pain?" **_Tea knew she had heard that voice somewhere. _**"My love it's me…Dartz." **_Tea rushed away from Mokuba's room and into another room. _LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! __**"Really?" **_In the midst of this Tea didn't realise that Bakura was watching her.

"You know Dartz, your mind trick is getting old." He said grabbing Tea's waist. Tea looked at him with alarm. He shook his head at the girl. "Do it on someone who cares." Tea looked at him nodding his head. "Now. You. In. Here. NOW!" Bakura looked up and noticed Yami walking upstairs. Gently grabbing Tea's bum he watched with glee as Yami's lips turned into a nasty scowl. He took out a sign saying 'Occupied' placed it on the door and shut the door. Leaving Yami looking like he wanted to kill the 'Great Thief'. _I don't care for Tea in that way, I can't she'd be in danger because of me. For the love of Ra! I __**do**__ love her! It's driving me nuts!_

--

"Right. Now why can't Ryou come back?" Bakura demanded. Tea looked at him with alarm.

"I-I don't know." She stammered. She looked at Bakura's Millennium item. "See if you can get it to change you back."

"Tried that. I did it the moment I woke up." Bakura said snatching Tea's hands away from the Millennium ring.

"Oh…when did you wake up?" Anzu said staring at his dark brown eyes.

"Same time as you. We obviously got struck by Shadow Magic." He said examining his cut above his eyebrow. "Maybe that's why I can't get Ryou to change." Tea shrugged her shoulders. "Which means I'm in big trouble…"

"Why?" Tea said.

"Nothing to worry about." Bakura replied quickly. "Tea. Don't go near Dartz. Whatever kind of mind tricks he's gonna use don't fall for them." Bakura held Tea's arms tightly. "Promise me." Tea nodded. The guy had saved her butt. It was the least she could do.

* * *

**_Another great chapter down by me heehee. I know Bkaura's a bit OC but it's better than him trying to kill everything in sight, right? ^^'_**

_**So once again don't forget to reveiw. Hey if anyone is on youtube at the moment check out YUGIOH like to move it. Its the first one that shows up. I laugh everytime i watch it. LOL. Its the **__**Madagascar version**_ **_with king Julien. _******

**_POLL TIME!!_**

**_WHICH CHARACTER DO YOU WANT TO SEE DRUNK?_**

**_A-YAMI_**

**_B-TEA_**

**_C-YUGI_**

**_D-SETO_**

**_E-JOEY AND TRISTAN_**

**_F-MOKUBA_**

**_G-ALL OF THE ABOVE_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES!_**

**_WITCHGAL!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey!!So chapters 3+4 will have some comedy in them. I got a few lines from Lee Evans. Who thinks that he's the most funniest person ever?LOL_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU GI OH. IF I DID BAKURA WOULD BE MY BODYGUARD AND YAMI/ATEM WOULD MINE!_**

**_I DON'T OWN EVERYTIME THAT SONG IS OWNED BY BRITNEY SPEARS._**

* * *

**_In The Dark Of The Night._**

_Chapter 3_

Yami stared at the page in his hand; he was with Joey and Tristan doing research. All they found out was that Dartz came from the extinct place named Atlantis, that he came from the same era as Yami and that he had once lived with him. Not in the romantic sense. It seemed it was before Dartz went mad.

"I'm sooo bore." Joey's voice droning on; showing his boredom. "Yami der's nothing in here dat we don't know."

"It amazes me that you can actually read." Tristan teased looking up from his book. They were in Kaiba's massive library; Tristan and Yami were sitting on large leather couches while Joey was on the floor. Huge piles of books separated them from the door.

"What was dat?" Joey said leaping up knocking over a pile of books. "Repeated dat I dare you!"

"You. Can't. Read." Tristan said smugly. His smug look was wiped off by a punch from Joey. "Dude that hurt!"

"Good." Joey said tugging on his shirt's collar. He walked towards the shelves when he felt a heavy load on his back; Tristan had leapt on his back. "Get of me!" He twirled round trying to get Tristan off his back but just made him dizzy. He knocked over millions of book in his many failed attempts.

"GUYS!" Yami yelled trying to grab Tristan off Joey.

--

Tea, Yugi and Serenity were downstairs wondering what was causing the loud bangs from upstairs. "I worry for them sometimes." Yugi muttered. Recently things weren't exactly easy for everyone. Tea was avoiding Yami, Marik and Ishizu were at the museum, Odion and Seto were at Kaiba corp. Adding more security to the Kaiba corp. and Kaiba mansion. Solomon was at the Game Shop. Mokuba was at school, Bakura would come and go as he pleased and Duke was doing his playboy thing.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Tea said looking up at him. The boy shook his head and smiled.

"Nah." Yugi didn't miss Tea's wince. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the ends of her skirt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tea replied giving him a weak smile. But it was Serenity that made her rethink.

"Tea your arm! It's glowing." Tea rolled up her sleeve and stared as the Orichalcos seal burned deeper into her skin. "What's going on?"

"Tea. I thought Yami had solved that." Yugi said looking towards the seal then Tea's face. It was as white as snow.

"I'm fine. Look it's just acting up." Tea covered the seal with her free hand. She got up but Yugi grabbed her arm.

"Tea, tell me!" He removed her hand and stared at the still glowing seal. "You are not fine. It's burning into your skin."

"I'm fine Yugi!" Tea snapped removing her arm from Yugi's hand. "It's nothing. I can barely feel it." Yugi glared at his friend. _Does she think I was born yesterday? That thing is burning her arm! It's killing her!_

--

"Hey guys look what I've found! Kaiba's liquor bar." Joey said opening a small cabinet underneath a bookshelf. "He's got good taste. Hey Tristan want some whiskey?" Yanking out the dark coloured bottle he passed it to Tristan. "And Yami, here's some vodka. Its nicknamed lemonade." The boys knew how strict Yami was about drinking. Yami took a small swig of it.

"It tastes fowl!" He spat. Joey smiled sheepishly.

"It's the diet flavoured one. It's probably for Mokuba." Tristan jumped in. Yami looked at the two boys and took another swing of it. After a few gulps of the supposed 'lemonade' Yami decided it didn't taste too bad.

"To success." Joey and Tristan said clinking their brandy and whiskey bottles together before drinking from it. They were doing a contest on who could drink their drink the quickest.

--

"Tea!" Mokuba said rushing inside the mansion. "Tea!" He found Tea in the kitchen staring aimlessly outside. "Tea!" Tea snapped out of her daze and smiled warmly towards the young boy. "Guess what I made for you!" He rummaged through his small school bag and pulled out a small pasta necklace. Tea's blue eyes filled with warmth as the young boy passed her his present.

"Thank you Mokuba." She put on the necklace and ruffled Mokuba's long dark hair. "Have you seen Joey? Serenity's a bit worried." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"No sorry I just came back from school."

Tea nodded and walked up the stairs to the library, Mokuba in tow. She pushed open the door and stared as Joey was lying on the floor a few empty liquor bottles by him. "JOEY!" Joey looked up and giggled.

"Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea…'burp' Tea!" Joey said. "Blimey there's so many of you guys!" Tea frowned as Joey waved his hand up in the air. "I swear to you 'burp' I do not know these women!"

"Uh oh. Seto's gonna be mad! He hates it whenever someone breaks into his liquor cupboard." Mokuba said noticing the empty cupboard.

"Joey, are you drunk?" Tea demanded.

"Hellooo Tea!" Tea's attention was now on Tristan, who was lying on over the couch finishing a bottle of brandy off. "I like you Tea…'hiccup' that's not the drink talking it's me! It's not the drink talking…'BURP' that was the drink talking mate."

"Tristan how many have you had?" Mokuba said keeping close to Tea.

"Lost count…'hiccup'." Tea sweat dropped.

"And pray where is Yami?" Tristan looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"He drank vodka thinking it was lemonade!" Tristan rolled over laughing, but he rolled over a bit too much and fell off the couch. "Hey Tea! I fell!"

"YOU FELL OVER! YOU FELL OVER!" Joey cheered pointing at him. Tea shook her head at them. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness and found herself clutching onto Mokuba's shoulder for support.

"Tea?" He asked worried. Tea gave him a friendly smile to make him not worried. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry it's just the stench of alcohol in this room. I'm just gonna throw some water on my face." She got up and left the room. Not even knowing that was the worst thing she could have ever done.

"Mokuba? How is…" She trailed off when she saw Mokuba sitting beside Joey giggling, his eyes glazed over from the small glass of rum in his hand. "What am I going to do?" She didn't want to annoy Yugi or Serenity with this so she picked up Mokuba and took him to his room. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Tea?" Tea turned round and crouched down so she was at Mokuba's height. "I like you." And he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you do." Tea responded hoping that this wasn't going to be one of the awkward moments. She kissed him on the forehead and watched as he fell asleep quickly. Then she returned to the library. She found Yami on the behind the couch, he was staring upwards, a glazed expression on him. She was about to tap him gently when she heard Joey yell at a crawling Tristan. He was giggling like a girl.

"Come here you bastard! You runnin' away you coward!" Tea grabbed Joey first and dragged him from under the armpits out of the library. The moment Tea got Joey in his room she felt more like his mother when she had to help him on the bed.

"Joey you never really drink, what's bugging you?" And for a second she believed that Joey had come back from drunken heaven.

"Mai. I really like her Tea." Joey whispered. "She isn't the same person though…since her duel wit' Dark Marik..." Tea brushed a fallen tear. "Tea…what do I do?"

"Joey…I really don't know. But right now you're drunk and you're feeling very emotional." Tea said gently as she grabbed an electric blue blanket from the large mahogany wardrobe at the end of his room. She wrapped Joey up in the blanket and stared as his eyes became droopy.

"Tristan. Tristan the book is not talking. Tristan the book _is_ not talking," Tea said snatching the said book from his hands.

"Yes you did I bloody heard you!" Tea smiled awkwardly as Tristan began flapping his hands about and making hushing sounds towards the book.

"You are going to bed." Tea ordered, she dragged Tristan to bed and did the same thing to him that she had done with Joey. "Now to face Yami."

--

"Tea…?" Yami said when he realised he was being dragged by Tea. She was bright red with blushing hard. She pushed back the door leading to Yugi and Yami's room and laid him on the bed. "I love you."

Tea smiled sadly at his and stroked his cheek. "Don't say things you don't mean." Yami stared at her with his crimson eyes.

"I don't want you to hate me afterwards." Yami said sadly ignoring he had just drunkenly admitted his feelings to her. "I really do care for you a lot."

Tea ignored a sudden pain in her arm and covered Yami up with a creamed coloured blanket. She didn't know what she was doing but she bent down ad kissed him softly on the lips. "I…love you too." _Too bad he won't remember a thing tomorrow. Man I need to go the dancing hall; I really need to dance again. My body can use the workout._

Tea left Yami's room and hurried to her own, she changed from her blue jeans and pink top to a black leotard, white tights and black ballet shoes. She rummaged through her belongings and found a small disk containing her dance music. She knew Seto had a small empty studio downstairs where she could practice. "One…two…three…four!" She whispered. She moved her arms gracefully around her body, shimmering her legs on her tiptoes.

_Notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when.  
Our love is strong.  
Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Tea twirled flexing her legs right and left, she moved her body to the left then to the right, she moved like she was on fire, she turned in the air, her body felt completely whole with the music.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Tea twirled round moving faster and faster as she felt the music took over her completely. She suddenly pulled her body back and leaped just in time with the music.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

Tea suddenly felt her twirl become out of control, she had to do something or else she'd slip and badly hurt herself. She twirled high and kicked her legs out quickly. She landed gently on her feet and slowly did the splits, her arms moving gracefully around her.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Tea realised she was crying. She looked up and stared at her reflection, she had to become the _best_ dancer, to get into the _best_ places, to become the _best_ star. She got up and danced again. This time she put on the '_**Narnian Lullaby**_.' By Harry Gregson Williams. She moved more exotically, thrusting her body forwards then backwards gently, moving her hips side to side keeping her body ever so graceful. Her arms curling round her waist.

As the sounds of the quick drums sped up slowly so did Tea, she took small steps on her tiptoes moving her hands around her body and at the sound of the drum she'd freeze them for a second before moving her arms again. She moved her hips quickly before stepping on her tiptoes and what started as a slow twirl became more violent. Her arms spinning gracefully below her chest then came the sudden burst of music.

She gasped when she felt a sudden stab of pain go through her arm. She lost control of her twirl and slipped and fell onto the cold wooden ground. She staggered up sweat was dripping off her forehead. She felt the same dizzy spell from earlier only this time she couldn't stop herself from succumbing to darkness.

* * *

**_So who thought that was funny? REVIEW AND TELL ME!_**

**_WITCHGAL XX_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back...again. **_

_**DISCLAIMER :I DON'T OWN YUGIOH 'CAUSE IF I DID BAKURA WOULD BE MY BODYGUARD AND YAMI/ATEM WOULD BE MINE!**_

* * *

In The Dark Of The Night.

_Chapter 4_

##

_I did not set my life at a pin's fee._

_And for my soul, what can it do to that?_

_Being a thing immortal as itself?_

_It waves me forth again. I'll follow it._

_**William Shakespeare: Hamlet Act1 scene4.**_

**_##_**

Seto was beyond angry, someone had trashed his library, found his secret stash of liquor, his brother refused to wake up, the dweebs 'heroes' had gotten completely smashed and to top it off he hadn't a clue who let a thirteen year old kid drink alcohol. Now he was heading to his basement wondering who was playing different types of music on _his_ loud speakers. He banged on the door. "Open the goddamn door!" He said, his cold tone could match the way water froze. "Open. The. Goddamn. Door!" He banged hard on the door. The music was still blaring.

Seto Kaiba believed he was being very generous, he gave up is mansion so then the losers could have a safe refuge. _Bad idea Seto! Why did I have to give in to Mokuba? Duh! He's my baby brother, I'd hate to make him upset or angry, and when we were bonding so well, this happens! Now I have in the house my rival, a loser, a dog, an old man, three freaks, a cursed freak, a deranged thief, a gambler and a dog's little sister…I should open up a loony bin to put all these geeks in it._

Seto was glad he had brought with him his extra key; opening the door he marched in less than two strides and turned off the music. He whipped round ready to yell the house own at the imbecile that hadn't obeyed him. _Great. The cursed freak. My day gets better and better._

He gently nudged Tea; she let out a painful moan. _Come on! That was the most gently nudge I have ever given! _"Gardner you need to get up." He said calmly. Carefully he picked up the girl and carried her to her room. _I'm going to need a holiday after this._

He laid the girl on the bed, he checked her arm, _what do people have to make them check her arm every second of every day? It's a cursed seal. If it causes her pain that's what curses do! They are so damn over protective of this girl! She's what seventeen? Can't they let the poor girl breath? Actually let her have a life?_

Tea's eyes fluttered open. Cold blue met soft blue. "S-Seto?" She muttered, she rubbed her forehead gently. "I was dancing too hard and I must've slipped." She said remembering her twirling speeding out of control.

"Anything you want to talk about? I don't care what you tell me you won't worry me but if you keep things bottled up you'll end up like Yami." Seto said staring hard at her. Tea blushed a soft pink and looked away.

"I keep getting pains in my arm. My right one." Tea admitted. "It drains my energy away and I feel really weak after it." Seto raised an eyebrow, he grabbed Tea's arm and stared at it, the cursed seal resembled now a tattoo but he noticed how frail her arm look compared to the other.

"Hn. And how did dancing come into all this?" Seto asked. Tea shrugged her shoulders, she just wanted to. Simple as that. "You don't know?" Seto said staring at the girl.

"I just wanted to." Tea said, then another memory hit her. Yami drunk. She kissed him…

"Hn. Tea how come my brother is drunk?" Tea's eyes widened in surprise. She was bright red now. "Tea. He refuses to get up and his breath smells of brandy mixed with rum."

"I dunno, we found Yami, Joey and Tristan drunk, I was taking Joey and Tristan out of the library and when I came back he was like that." Tea explained nervously. Seto's face was now thunderstruck.

"And the mess they made?" His voice sounded like he was about to murder three certain boys.

"Joey and Tristan were fighting…I think. I'm not sure but we heard a lot of banging." Tea said softly. She watched as Seto got up and stormed out of her room. "Seto…now what have I done?" She muttered. She waited for any sign of anger. After three minutes she began to think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to release his anger.

"WHEELER PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU GOT MY LITTLE BROTHER DRUNK AND WHY MY LIBRARY IS A MESS!" Seto's voice shook the small chandeliers hanging in Tea's room. She quickly slipped out of her ballet shoes and rushed to see what had happened. She nearly snorted with laughter. Seto had poured any remaining alcohol over Joey's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" Joey yelled back. Sure enough Yugi and Serenity ran upstairs to check on the situation.

"MY BROTHER IS PISSED AND MY LIBRARY IS A MESS WHEELER, DOES THAT MAKE THINGS CLEARER?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE ON ABOUT! YOU ARE A SADISITIC CRAZY MAN! I WASN'T EVEN NEAR YOUR BROTHER! BUT FOR YOUR LIBRARY ME AND TRISTAN HAD A FIGHT. GEEZ YOU ARE SO DAMN CRAZY SOME TIMES IT'S UNREAL!"

Seto's body twitched. "Call me crazy. One more time."

"CUCKOO!" Joey was sent outside his room headfirst. He collided with Tea who lost her balance and crashed into a small table knocking over a small vase that fell to the ground. The three sane teenagers stared at the vase, to Joey finally to Seto.

"MUTOU!" He called out. Joey stared at Seto wondering what was going to happen to Yami. He winced when he heard a small scuffle and then ding-dong. Yami was now out side of his room. "WHY IS MY BROTHER DRUNK?"

"KAIBA I HAVE NO IDEA!" Yami yelled back. "ASK HIM YOURSELF!"

"YOU WERE IN THE ROOM WITH HIM WHILE GARDNER WAS TAKING TAYLOR OUT!" He said pointing to a frozen Tea. Yami's eyes darted towards Tea's demanding an explanation to why he was being accused over something he couldn't remember.

"WELL I DON'T REMEMBER!" Tea's heart plummeted downhill. _I was right. He would forget. Hey why does my hand feel warm? _Tea looked at her hand, it was bleeding where a sharp shard of glass was sticking out. _Must've happened when the vase fell. _Taking out the glass shard she quickly moved it under her arm. It stung for all its worth.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MUTOU!" Seto roared as he took off for his brother's room. Yami ignored this empty threat. He glanced back towards the small group and went back in his room. His headache not helping matters.

Joey got up and offered his hand to Tea. "Tea your hand!" Tea tried to hide it but Joey snatched it up. "Come on, we gotta clean it up. It might get infected or somethin'" Tea let herself be dragged towards the large marbled bathroom. She flinched as the cold water washed away the sweat and the blood. "You gotta bandage this up." He said gently. Tea looked at him and realised he had actually sobered up.

"Thanks." She mumbled as the white bandage went round her hand. She felt his gaze on her seal. She looked away ignoring the funny look he was giving her. She left Joey alone with his thoughts as she searched for Serenity and Yugi. "Hey guys…wanna watch a DVD or something?" She wanted to makeup for her actions earlier towards them Yugi especially.

"Sure why not." Serenity said pushing back a soft brown lock behind her ear. She smiled towards Tea. _She must be in so much pain…at least I can be her friend. She needs us right now._

That night Yugi, Serenity, Joey, Marik and Tea watched a film called 'Hot Fuzz.' "So explain to me who is killing who again?" Marik asked at one point.

"Well at the moment we don't know but Nicolas has a hunch." Yugi explained. Marik nodded.

"Why do they give Danny treats when he does something bad?" Marik asked ten minutes later.

"Because he's trying to loose weight and doing that is stopping him." Tea answered.

"Oh." Marik was silent again until he cried out. "HAHA! Did you see Danny! Smack into the wall." Everyone threw him irritated glances. "They never have this in Egypt." Marik said loudly.

"SHUT UP!" He chuckled nervously and was silent throughout the rest of the film. It was leading up to midnight when everyone went to bed. Tea checked that Seto was asleep before going to into her own room. He was found jumping on the bed.

"Seto?" She said nervously. She glanced round his room; it was furnished in a very modern but classy way. A king sized bed, mahogany chest drawers, bathroom ensuite, large closet filled with clothes, flat wide-screen TV. Desks, leathers couches, state of the art laptop and of course his very own mini-bar. She went over to see what he had drank, _great! Another mixed up drink._

"This…is…fun…" He said jumping up and down. Tea stared at him unsure o how to act around him. "Yippee! I'm flying!"

"No. You're drunk." Tea said, she walked to his side of the bed. "Come on. Get off the bed and get some sleep."

"Nope! I'm going to jump and jump and jump!" Seto didn't go like Joey and Tristan when they got drunk, he went hyper like a child on a sugar rush.

"Get down."

"Nope." Seto actually stuck out his tongue.

"Seto _please_ get down." She said angrily.

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope." Tea watched as he jumped up and down. Then Tea did something she's ever thought she do. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Get off this bed." She ordered wiping her lips; it was like kissing her brother! Seto did as he was told. "Go to bed." She shouted. Seto obeyed; shocked that Tea had kissed him. When she was sure he was asleep she left his room to go to her own room.

She quickly got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her bed; she blushed when she remembered that she had kissed Yami! It wasn't quick but it wasn't long either. She was falling for him even deeper than usual. _This is so unfair! He doesn't like me in that way! _Tea then blushed until she was glowing red. _That was my first kiss. Yami had my first kiss. Yami. Had. My. First. Kiss. OH. MY. GOD!!! I KISSED YAMI!_

Tea giggled and snuggled under the covers, kicking the sudden excitement in her legs away. She chuckled when she remembered the way Tristan and Joey were acting when they were drunk. _Joey seemed really beat up about Mai. Today I've seen something I should've filmed. Seto Kaiba and Yami Mutou pissed. Seto the ice prince and Yami the King Of Games. Two guys who never go over the limit. _As she pulled up the soft pink quilt over her, sleep beckoned her.

I felt so warm…I felt something bright blind my vision I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was somewhere I didn't know. "Pharaoh! Your people are suffering!" I turned to see a man that resembled Yami on a chariot he was pulling his red cloak away from a man with turquoise hair.

"_Let them suffer!" I felt my body grow stiff. _

"_MASTER!" A female voice? Wait a second…that's…me. I watched as the woman that resembled me tried to run to the Pharaoh. She stumbled on a pebble and was helped by the past Dartz. "The people are suffering!" A hard slap brought the look-alike me on the ground._

_The scene changed and I realised I was in Egypt…well ancient Egypt. People ran through me. "KILL THE PHARAOH! KILL HIM!" An angry voice shouted above the small mob. Suddenly I felt the fire that haunted my dreams…something was burning me…I found I couldn't breathe…_

Tea shot up panting. "Just a dream…just a dream…" She repeated shakily. She stared at her arm. It glowed dimly in the dark. _Or was it?_

_

* * *

_

**So you guys got your wish, Seto and Joey and Tristan are drunk. So what did you think of that? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**witchgalxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's the latest chapter, chapter 6 is soon going to be up but i've got my brother over and my family is doting on him. Yay me...haha. I've never been kidnapped so i decided to make it slightly funny. To me it's the ending that made me laugh the most. So Tea plays the damselle in distress. I must admit your reviews are amazing. BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!**_

_**Recently i've been under depression, my best mates have attempted to commit suicide together and now i'm sorting their lifes out. Any tips on how to get my old life back? SORRY!! --' Enough of my life. STORY TIME! Ok you gotta listen to some of this music when you read it, music is by Tchaikovsky. XD**_

**_Who watched RED NOSE DAY? I loved every minute of it! Especially when they did the Mamma Mia! bit. LOL ^^_**

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own YU GI OH if I did Bakura would be my personnel bodyguard and Yami/Atem would be mine.**_

* * *

**In The Dark Of The Night.**

_Chapter 5_

_------_

"So Tea, what've you got now?" Yugi said to Tea as they walked down the schools hallway. Tea looked at her watch. The gang had returned to school after a week of absence.

"I've got my dance class in ten minutes. Hey! Why don't you come and watch me?" Tea said looking at him happily. Yugi nodded smiling.

"I'll bring the others…well if they're up to it. After last nights episode I doubt it." Yugi chuckled slightly. "But I'll watch you."

"Thanks." Tea smiled at him kindly. "I'm hoping to get a part for the talent show. Miss Pince chooses five of her students and they get to go freestyle." Tea said as Yugi lead her towards her dance class.

"Tea…did Yami say anything to you when he was…drunk?" Yugi strained on the word 'drunk'. Tea bit her bottom lip and Yugi knew instantly that something had been said. "Tea you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell the others."

A middle-aged woman with chestnut hair tied tightly in a perfect bun stepped outside she gave a small nod towards Tea but frowned at Yugi. "Miss Gardner. We are about to begin. I suggest you join us." Tea smiled embarrassed.

"Yes Miss Pince. See you later Yugi!" Tea said waving as she went through the glass doors. Tea changed into her pink leotard and ballet shoes. She quickly put on a white wristband over her cursed mark.

"I want all of you to focus on this piece of music. Listen to it then dance your own movement to it." Miss Pince said entering the dance studio clapping her hands making sure she had her students' attention. "Yoko Ayumi." She said once they had listened to it. A girl with soft blond hair tied in a tight bun stepped forward. Miss Pince pressed the play button on the CD player and the young dancer danced away.

Her movements were graceful and light. _Like a feather. _Tea thought bitterly. She was like the princess from Swan Lake. She curtsied to show she had finished. Miss Pince nodded and looked at her clipboard. "Tea Gardner."

The music was from the Nutcracker. The Russian Dance. Tea's moves were swift and outstanding as she twirled; when she leaped she made her hands glide along her legs. She did a front flip landing on her feet before slowly going into the splits. The music ended and she got up, curtsied and sat beside Yoko. Miss Pince called up all her dancers and by the time it was nearing six o'clock she was training them on their freestyle.

"Hey Tea who's that cute hottie next to Yugi? Yoko asked giggling. Tea was doing up her ballet shoes, as she looked up she noticed that Yami had tagged along even though he didn't really have to. She watched as they sat down in the seats.

"His name's Yami, Yugi's older brother." She replied softly.

"You fancy him don't you?" Yoko said smirking at her friend; Tea noticed that Yami was staring at her and it made her go very red.

"No!"

"You do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry Miss Pince." Both of the girls said. They got up and got ready to entertain their new spectators.

Tea went first. They were dancing to the same music as before but with more movement. Tea pointed her toes and made sure her body was straight, her hands twirled over her head as she twirled; when she leaped she looked like she was flying. As the music sped up Tea's arm suddenly burned with pain. Determined not to mess it up she refused to acknowledge the pain. But the moment the music ended she succumbed to the pain. It washed over her like a wave. Her legs gave way and she fell into the welcoming darkness.

--

"Tea?" Tea's eyes snapped open at the voice. It was Solomon. She looked round and noticed she wasn't in the Kaiba mansion but in Yugi's room. The thought made her blush like crazy. "Oh good you're awake. You had us worried there. Yami carried you here. I've never seen him like that." Tea's blush was now tomato red. "He stayed by your side all night. I made him move when it was time for school." Tea swallowed hard. _Yami was…here? Watching over…me?_

"Oh…wait how long have I been asleep?" Tea asked. "You said Yami stayed here all night. But it was the afternoon when –I think- I collapsed." Solomon smiled at the girl.

"You been asleep since then. It's only midday at the moment. Boy you certainly know how to worry someone. You screamed half the house down." Tea must've looked confused because the old man continued. "It was like when you received the seal mark. You kept screaming 'it burns' then at one point you screamed 'I'm sorry Pharaoh!'"

Tea clutched her duvet. She was about to say something when downstairs the door rang meaning that someone had arrived. Tea nodded to him letting him go downstairs. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She let out a gasp, her hair had grown slightly longer, her once rosy skin looked pale, her blue eyes looked like they had lost some of their sparkle, and she looked thinner. _No wonder I'm blacking out all the time, I look terrible…I better book a beauty appointment soon. _She changed into a pair of denim shorts and a blue t-shirt. Both belonged to Yami but he never wore them.

"LEAVE NOW!" Solomon's voice echoed loudly in the house. Tea walked out of the bathroom and quietly made her way downstairs. A man with short ruby red hair and cold grey eyes dressed in a violet wife beater and black cargo pants, he wore long fingerless gloves with small studs on the knuckles that reached his biceps, he wore a darker looking duel disk. He held in his hand a card that bared resemblance to Tea's seal.

"I'm looking for the girl. Give her to me and I won't use this." His voice was ruthless sending chills up Tea's spine.

"You will leave now! Don't you know who I am?" Solomon hissed. Tea had never seen Solomon looking so angry.

"Last warning old man." The man said, clearly he didn't want to be here. Tea swallowed hard, she was about to give herself up so then Solomon wouldn't be in trouble.

"Never. I'm not giving her up." Solomon edged for his deck. But the red haired guy was quicker. Placing the card in his hand he summoned the Orichalcos seal. "What-?" Solomon never got to finish his sentence; the seal had got his soul. His dark purple eyes dimmed as it struck him. Tea dashed to his side.

"No!" She screamed. She caught his small body when he fell. "Solomon! Gramps?" She cried out shaking his lifeless body. "What did you do to him?" The man stared at her boredly.

"My card got his soul." He replied. "Leave him. You're coming with me!" Tea elbowed him in the chest but that didn't stop him.

"No!" Tea screamed as she felt his arm under her arm dragging her out. "YAMI!" She yelled. "Get off me!" She dug her feet into the ground as she tried to stop the guy from taking her. "HELP!" She bit his arm making him release her for a second, in that second Tea moved quickly away from him and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide!" He took rummaged through his pockets and pulled out his phone. "She's on the move." He snarled.

--

Yami lifted his head up and glanced towards the window. He swore he could've heard Tea calling out his name. "Mr Mutou keep your eyes on the blackboard." The teacher said making Yami jump and listened to the lesson. _I could've sworn I heard Tea's voice…I hope she's ok…she's not been herself recently. It's that blasted seal! It's draining something from her. And these dreams she's been having…does she have something to do with my past?_

--

Tea continued running, tears slid down her face as she remembered how sudden and quickly Solomon's soul had been taken how his face suddenly was drained. His tanned skin turned white within a flash. She turned round to see if the red haired guy was following her. She turned round and collided with someone. She fell to the ground and looked as a tall brown haired boy was towering over her, he looked like he was Tea's age. He had soft blue eyes and wore a red sleeveless top with metal armour strapped on his shoulders he had dark blue jeans, he wore similar gloves to the guy before but instead they just reached his wrists. He had green goggles in his long gelled up brown hair.

"Watch it girl!" He said in a thick Australian accent. It was the green ring on his right hand that gave away his disguise. Jumping up she bowed quickly and raced away to Domino High. "Wait a minute…" The boy said watching the girl's retreating form. He let out an angry sigh and ran after the girl.

--

"I feel worried that something's happened." Yami explained. He was talking to Yugi about thinking he had heard Tea's voice. They were in the hallway enjoying the break.

"Your problem is that you worry too much." Yugi said. "Go with the flow…you know."

"Your problem is that you spend way too much time playing those stupid video games." Yami replied. Yugi laughed at that.

"You may be the King Of Games at duelling but I'm King Of Video Games." Yugi said proudly. The boys shared a laugh and headed back into class.

--

_Right, now I have two guys chasing me! This is so unfair! I should've stayed at school with Tristan and the others. _Tea was in an alley catching her breath. She had somehow taken a wrong turn and was at this point lost.

_I need to call someone up. I need an extra hand. _Tea poked her head out from the alley. _So far so good. _"You are so busted." Tea froze and whipped round and saw the Australian lad from earlier. He grabbed her wrist and pushed/yanked her out of the alleyway.

"Hey! Let go!" Tea snarled writhing in an attempt to break this guy's grip on her wrist. Right were her cursed mark was. _What's going on! YAMI! ANYBODY! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED HERE! _"What do you want with me?" She spat. The boy ignored her, he dragged her further down the street and towards where the red haired boy from earlier was. "You bastard!" Tea said and with her free hand she managed to punch the red haired boy.

"Wench." He hit her back. But with the force on his studded knuckles they had bust open her lip. Now it was bleeding. She spat at him. She got a slap. She went for another punch joined by a kick. She was punched in the stomach. "Whore." He hissed. Tea snarled at him.

"Alister." The Australian boy warned, he stared at Tea for a minute. "We gotta go." They shoved Tea into a small helicopter, made sure she wouldn't escape before setting off.

--

_Something is defiantly not right, I feel like something bad has happened. I need some air…I need to call Gramps up and see how Tea's doing. _"Miss." Yami said. He was in English. He was alone in this class, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were in German.

"Yes. Mr Mutou?" The teacher asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Please my I go to the bathroom? I don't feel so good." Yami did his best impression of feeling sick, _hey it worked for Joey. _The teacher nodded and wrote him his toilet pass. "Thank you." He said as he grabbed it and raced upstairs to the roof.

He took out the phone Yugi had lent him. _**"This the Mutou residence please leave a message after the beep." **_Yami ended the call and tried again. _Gramps is pretty slow at getting the phone_. After five tries he was sure something was wrong.

Slowly sneaking out of the school ground Yami sprinted towards the Game Shop.

--

"I'm not telling you anything!" Tea screamed. Valon stared at her like she had gone mad.

"Don't ya worry matie. We ain't planin' on hurtin' ya." He said, with him being Australian it was hard to know if he was being serious or if he was joking about. "Ain't that right Alister?"

The red haired boy didn't reply to this comment. He was flying the plane while Valon was watching Tea. "What did you do to Solomon?" She demanded. Alister didn't move, this aggravated Tea much more. "Why did you do it?"

"Can't you keep it down?" Valon grunted. He had placed his goggles over his eyes. Tea edged herself further up to the window. _We're near the pier! Shit! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! They're going to drown me! I gotta do something and fast!_

Tea was lucky that they hadn't tied her ankles together. Using the door as a support she lifted herself up and head butted Alister. He turned the helicopter downwards. "Wench!" He yelled out clutching his head, she had head butted his head on something hard and now it was bleeding.

"GRAB THE CONTROLS!" Tea screamed hysterically. They were aiming for a large ship. "GRAB THE CONTROLS!" Alister pulled up at the last second but caught the tail on the side of the ship. Valon grabbed Tea back. But she wriggled out of his arms. She clutched on for dear life. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Valon clutched onto the door but by accident it opened. Tea slipped and was in midair as Valon grabbed hold on her t-shirt. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA DIE TOO YOU KNOW!" Valon yelled. "ALISTER DO SOMETHING!"

"THE CONTROLS ARE JAMMED YOU IDIOT! THANKS TO HER!" He replied pointing to Tea. She screamed again.

--

Yami stared in shock at the Game Shop. It was completely ruined. And to make matters worse he had found Solomon on the floor, he was breathing but he was lifeless. He rushed upstairs. There was no sign of Tea. Dashing outside the shop he called out her name. He hoped that she had managed to get away.

He dashed into town wondering if anyone had seen her. _Tea! Where are you? I hope you're ok. Please be ok I couldn't bear it if you weren't ok. Tea I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you! I'm sorry!_

"Excuse me have you seen a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes? She about 5ft tall." He asked an elderly woman.

"I'm sorry dear boy. But I did see a helicopter fly over the Pier, oh look there it is!" She pointed her frail fingers to the sky. Yami followed her gaze and his blood went cold. Someone was holding onto Tea's shirt as she was suspended in midair. "You don't see that very often." The woman continued. Yami followed the helicopter, its tail had been cut off and it was spinning out of control.

"PULL ME IN! PULL ME IN!" Tea's voice screamed across the town.

--

"PULL ME IN! PULL ME IN!" Tea screamed as she had narrowly missed an early death, she lifted her legs up away from the trees to avoid it.

"IF I DO THAT THEN WE'LL FALL! I'M HOLDING ONTO THE DOOR, IF I LET GO OFF THAT WE FALL!" Valon yelled. He noticed a small tear was forming on the blue t-shirt. He gripped a tighter grip on it.

"SAVE ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

--

Yami was sprinting now; Tea was now in big danger from the trees. "SAVE ME!" He heard Tea yell. _Hold on Tea, I'm coming!_

--

"JUMP!" Valon yelled. Tea looked at him like he was a madman. "TRUST ME!"

"NO! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Tea yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA HIT THE PIER!" He yelled at her.

"TEA!" Tea's face lit up at the voice, she looked down and saw that Yami was running his arms wide open. "JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!" Tea looked at Yami to the helicopter. She shook her head.

"NO! I'LL DIE!"

"I'LL CATCH YOU I PROMISE!" Yami yelled. They were getting very close to the pier now; the sea was back in view. Alister helped Valon pull Tea back in. Then he pushed her. Seconds later so did Valon and Alister.

--

"TEA!" Yami cried out. He ran even faster, his arms spread out. Her small body fell like an angel without wings. He took a deep dive and in the middle of his dive he caught Tea. They skidded on the ground; Tea rolled over and hugged Yami. He welcomed the hug. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He said cupping Tea's face. He noticed that Tea had small bruises on her wrists, a fat lip and a bruise on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Tea pulled away from him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I should've stayed put. If I stayed put then Gramps wouldn't be in his soulless coma. I would've fought them off." Yami said crestfallen.

"Yami…they're not weak people. They knew what was going on. And if you had stayed then it would've been you that would be in the soulless coma." Tea replied gently. "And then who'd have saved me?"

Yami chuckled slightly. "Not Gramps." Tea smiled towards him, she moved her face closer to his face, _this shouldn't be happening. It's too late to be thinking of that, I love her too much. _Her lips gently captured Yami's. He responded quickly. He gently placed his hands on Tea's cheeks, slowly caressing them. He licked her lips making them part open. Simple kiss turned out to be romantic kiss. Tea reacted quickly to this and soon their tongues were teasing each other.

----------

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were listening very intently to what was going on in the next room. "They sound very…happy." Yugi said blushing. He had been forced out of his room so then Yami and Tea could do what they did.

"Yami!" Tea's voice screamed. The boys jumped back. This was followed by loud moans.

"What a way to tell the grandkids. Granny how did you loose your virginity? Oh honey I lost it at Kaiba's mansion." Tristan said laughing loudly.

Another moan followed. "Dey've been in there for nearly an hour, how long does it take?" Joey said shuddering slightly.

"Well how long does it take you Joey?" Tristan demanded.

"Half an hour max." He replied chuckling.

"TEA!" The boys looked at each other.

"I think it's coming." Tristan said swallowing hard. Loud thumps ensured. Getting quicker and quicker. "Wait for it."

"YES!!"

"It's weird isn't it? Listening to your best buds having sex." Yugi said slyly.

"Do you think it was in your bed Yugi?" Joey replied smirking as Yugi's face turned a nice shade of green. "If it's wet den it means that she's not pregnant."

"If not but it's slightly damp then you could be an uncle in nine months." Tristan added.

"Shut up!" Yugi replied blushing fiery red. He stormed out of he room and downstairs. Joey and Tristan suddenly followed quickly. "Now what?"

"You don't wanna go up there until tomorrow Yugi. Trust us." The boys said together. _Ewwww! Couldn't he keep it in his pants until we're not around? _

* * *

**_See what I mean? The last bit is pretty funny. Also there's Tea/Yami romance._**

**_P.S: One reviewer asked if the dream Tea had was real or was done by Dartz, with Tea having the seal on, it messes around with her memories. So yes you got it right it's Dartz messing around with her head. So we've got the first soul taken, poor gramps but it had to be somebody. I've already chosen the second soul but I wanna do a poll. I need a distraction people!^^_**

Who should be the third soul taken?

_**A- Pegasus**_

_**B-Yugi**_

_**C-Tristan**_

_**D- Rex Raptor**_

_**E- Your own choice.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL. THANK YOU PEOPLE!_**

**_WITCHGAL XX_**


	6. Chapter 6

_And she's back! Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late upload but the reason is, my x-mas present to you guys (the people who read my stories) is that I'm more or less uploading a chapter on each of my fanfics. Inspiration came in the form of YouTube (I don't own it)_

__

_Read and Review I don't own a thing!_

* * *

In the dark of the night

Chapter 6

Tea woke up to a snoring Yami. She smiled softly as she watched his chest go up and down in a slow rhythm. She blushed as she remembered last night's events. She hoped Yugi wouldn't be too mad that it was in his bed and not Yami's. She lay on her back and let out a soft sigh, _what does it mean for us? Is there even an us? I mean we were both in a state...I had just escaped a near death experience...what does this all mean?_ She stared at the Orichalcos seal that was glowing dimly.

She pushed herself off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Yami opened one eye then the other. He expected to see the sleeping brunette beside him...instead he saw an empty bed. Where is she? What if... his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a female voice coming from the bathroom. "Dream a little dream of me..." He smirked. There's no reason to worry... He looked towards the bathroom again. _What does this mean for us...?_ He let out a groan and grabbed his clothes lying at the end of the bed. He quickly changed and left the room. He needed to go to the museum. _I need to understand my enemy before I go into battle; otherwise it'll be like a blind man in a crowded street._

As he left the room Tea left the bathroom. _Just as I thought..._

Downstairs, Joey and Tristan were asleep on the couch; Yugi was making coffee alongside Mokuba. "Ah Yami you're up!" Mokuba said offering him the coffee mug. "Coffee? I've ordered some bagels so you won't be hungry."

Yami smiled. "Thanks but I'll pass." He caught Yugi's stare and blushed slightly.

"How did you sleep?" Yugi asked slyly. Yami coughed and looked away. "How's Tea?"

"Tea's was in the bathroom when I awoke." He glanced at the clock. "I'm heading down to the museum if anybody asks." He was about to leave the kitchen when he turned to Mokuba who was grinning wildly at him. He frowned at Yugi before turning his attention to Mokuba. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Saturday." Mokuba replied. "Shouldn't you be with Tea?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"I'm going. You know where to find me."

Mokuba waited till he heard the front door slam shut. "Do you think she turned him down?" Yugi took a sip of his coffee.

"Who knows? Anyway with the way things are I think it's for the best we don't have girlfriends or boyfriends for that matter. We need to understand that seal and why Ryou isn't out from the spirit world..." He paused. "It is weird...Bakura hasn't got his own body yet Yami has."

Mokuba laughed. "Well if Bakura had his own body who knows where we'd be?" Yugi nodded his head chuckling gently.

Seto Kaiba walked into his office. He had left the mansion in the early hours of the morning to avoid bumping into one of his 'guests'. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to load. He let out a sigh, he wanted to know what he was up against so he could easily defeat it. One of the reasons that him and Yami weren't on the best of terms was that Yami believed things were done by magic and his deck...Kaiba believed facts and things that could be easily explained. And beaten.

He glanced at his computer. He typed in his password and waited as it let him in. He quickly went on his emails. He was amazed when he saw that he had an email of Maximilian Pegasus. "What does this dweeb want?" He clicked on it and was surprised to see that all it was was a file attached to it with no message. "That's odd..." Opening the file he waited for it to load.

"**Is it on?**" Kaiba jumped out of his seat, Pegasus's file was a video! "**Oh good...Hello Kaiba-boy! And if Yugi-boy's here hello to you too!**" Kaiba stared at the video. The silver haired man was sitting in a dark room with very little light. "**I know this is slightly odd, I mean the last time I sent something like this was when I sent you to my duellist kingdom.**"

Kaiba got up and poured himself a small glass of brandy. "**But this time is different, there is someone who wants to harm you and right now he's looking for me! He goes by the name of Dartz.**" Kaiba whipped round, he rushed to sit down on his seat and watched the rest of the video. "**He has powers that are not human. He can take away your soul with or without using a card. He can control you like a mindless puppet. Believe me I know. This man is not sane, he will not hesitate to harm or kill you.**"

"How can we defeat him?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth.

"**You need to look for the Egyptian God Cards. There are only three but you have to be careful. They are very powerful and match Kaiba-boy's blue eyes dragon and Yugi-boy's Dark Magician. I have hidden one in this room...**" Kaiba watched as Pegasus froze quickly turning to the left and right. "**I don't have much time before they find me. He will hunt you down too so...**" The noises in the video became louder. "**Dartz is someone from Atlantis. That's all I could find out about him...please be careful, if I can survive this then I will help you out in any way I can. To your friends now: remember this phrase: you can never control me if you cannot control my spirit.**" The silver haired man looked up. "**I have given you all the help I can offer. Hopefully I can offer you more. His seal is the Orichalcos... I must go! Good luck!**" And Pegasus being Pegasus blew into the camera a kiss before the screen went black.

Kaiba stared at the screen, his mind blank. Getting up he closed his computer and took it with him. This wasn't good. This was bad. Very bad.

Tea kicked a pebble; she had left the mansion quickly avoiding the others. She felt like a freak...the seal on her arm was driving her nuts. She felt it take her energy away, every day she felt a tiny bit more tired. "This sucks!" she said to no one in particular. She stared at her curse. She hated being the weak one, the one that always got into trouble even when she didn't want to._ I have to end this. I have to stop him before he hurts any more people!_

She walked to the park before realising she had no idea how she'd find Dartz let alone stop him. She went and sat on a swing, she started swing herself gently. "Is this what you like doing when you know you could die?" She looked up and glared at Bakura.

"Go away Bakura!" She hissed.

"I'm doing what Atem should be doing." He replied folding his arms across his body. "You should have stayed at the mansion with the others. Every day you lose more energy and then will come the day or the moment when you lose it completely." He spoke with such a harsh tone that Tea flinched.

"I am not a lab rat!" She replied. "I have needs. Look just because I'm on a swing does not mean I will die!" Bakura let out a harsh laugh.

"You seem so positive that you will not die? Tea...Dartz chooses how much energy you lose. It takes its toll after a while. Kaiba told me that you fainted the other day, doesn't that tell you something?" Tea looked away, _this was so unfair_. "Go back to the mansion."

"You all fawn over me like I will die any second! I can't breathe there! And now Yami-" She stopped herself. "I already feel like a freak." She corrected herself; she didn't want Bakura to know how things were between her and Yami.

"Welcome to my world, I am in a body that is technically not mine, the real owner is trapped somewhere. I'm trying to understand why that Atem has his own body and yet I am stuck in this!" Bakura tugged at his shirt as if to pull himself out of his body. Tea realised they were similar, they couldn't choose their fate, Bakura wanted his own body and be free, Tea wanted her curse to go away and be normal again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Bakura let out a grunt. "I hate this as much as you do."

"No you don't, you get the Pharaoh all to yourself." She tried to glare at him but noticed a smirk playing on his lips. Tea felt her blush creep up on her. "We have our reasons to defeat Dartz. But if you were to die on us like that then we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I don't understand." Bakura let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "What do you mean? Bakura?" Tea had gotten off the swing and was holding herself tightly.

"You've been regaining your memories correct?" Tea stared at him confused. "For God's sake! You. Are. Anzu!" He spat out. Tea raised an eyebrow. _He's lost the plot, he really has...wow not talking to Ryou really has gotten to him_. _Who the hell is Anzu? _"You haven't a clue do you?" The girl shook her head. Bakura let out a hard sigh. "I don't understand it myself but Anzu was a girl who lived during the Pharaohs reign. You are her reincarnation."

"And your point is...?" Tea demanded. Bakura frowned slightly, Tea let out harsh sigh. "You know what, why don't we ask Ishizu? She might be more helpful!" She walked past Bakura and carried onto the entrance of the park. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Bakura rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Stupid women!" He cursed under his breath.

"Welcome Pharaoh. How might I help you?" The Egyptian museum creator asked as Yami entered the Ancient Egyptian section. Yami let out a sigh.

"In order to understand the upcoming battle with Dartz I need to understand him." Ishizu nodded. "He has so far two henchmen and he uses the power of the Orichalcos. But I need to understand his reason. He has attacked my friends and has taken Yugi's grandfather soul."

"Nothing in the world is more dangerous than a sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity." She said turning her attention of the stone tablet showing the Pharaoh surrounded by the empty slots where the Millennium Item belonged. "Pharaoh...Dartz is a man who lived in your time. But he was driven mad by grief."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Ishizu gestured him to follow her, she led him behind a wall and into another room. It was dimly lit but Yami could easily see that at the end of the medium sized room were three pillars and on top of three empty cases.

"They are for the three Egyptian God Cards." The woman explained, "Dartz unfortunately has control of two of them. The other one we do not know."

"What made him driven by such madness?" The look Ishizu was a sad one.

"He was the former king of Atlantis. He came to your father's kingdom and asked for his help to help him form the organisation Paradius. Your father said in exchange he would have to marry a woman from Egypt...her name was Anzu." Yami frowned he had heard the name somewhere but he couldn't remember when. "Dartz agreed, the woman he was promised was quite young but very beautiful. She was the daughter of one your father's harems women. And for a time they seemed happy but remember Anzu was very young and Dartz well was not. Anzu gave birth to a boy, but the son was not Dartz's...it belonged to the Pharaohs son...you." The dark haired woman gestured towards him.

Yami found his knees grow weak. "How?" He managed to say.

"You and Anzu were lovers." Ishizu said bluntly. "Dartz didn't know any better, he believed he was the father...Dartz always enjoyed using the dark arts, he enjoyed learning why it was rarely used etc...But one day your father found out and broke off the alliance with Dartz...he took Anzu and the child to Egypt and demanded an audience with him..." Ishizu glanced at Yami. "The Pharaoh took one look at the child and told Dartz outright he was a fool and that his real problems were with his wife. It didn't take long for Dartz to realise that the boy was not his...when Anzu came clean to him about it all...he killed the child."

"He did what?" Yami asked. He needed to sit down, to know he was a father and the fact that that child had been murdered..._Well it was really my past self that was..._

"Anzu fell into madness herself, the loss of her child broke her, and she was cut off from the world. And when she finally escaped she ran to Egypt to join you..." Ishizu broke off. "She never made it. She was found dead. No one knew who killed her; either it was Dartz or your father."

Yami nodded as he too all this in. "What happened then?"

"Dartz went mad. With the help of the Millennium Items we managed to seal him away...until now." Yami was about to ask something else when he was cut off from a loud bang from upstairs. "We will continue this another time Pharaoh. Now we are needed elsewhere."

"I need the girl!" Hissed a blonde haired man to Valon and Alister. They simply shrugged their shoulders. "Without her, this whole plan of Dartz's will never work!"

Valon pinched his nose. "We can never get close to her without getting attacked by those Morons she hangs out with." Alister frowned. "And she is strong...I mean for a girl."

"She's loud. Like that other loudmouth person we've got here."

"Then we need to get into her inner sanctum." The blond haired man said mostly to himself than the men surrounding him.

"She likes to dance." A new voice said booming in the large room they were in. The three males turned to the entrance and saw another tall male. "I have my sources."

Valon gritted his teeth. "Nobody asked ya!" The newcomer smirked at Valon.

"And how did you find this out?" The tall blond haired man asked. The newcomer turned to him.

"Rafael you know the deal, a few brainwashed people here a few soulless people there. People talk when they've got nothing to lose."

"Like you?" Valon jumped. He hated this newcomer's arrogance, like everything was handed to him when he didn't deserve it.

"Valon!" Rafael hissed. He turned to the intruder. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Katsu. And like the rest of you, I live to serve Master Dartz." Katsu grinned to himself as he watched them judge him one by one, Rafael was interested, Valon wasn't and Alister looked bored.

**********__****__******

_****__****___

* * *

_**I found a few weeks ago some sheets with scribble on them...it turned out it was my plot details for this story! Now I've found after a long absence I've already got a few chapters ready :D**_

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Review after reading!_**


End file.
